


Get Fit

by FrankTheSnek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Time, Fit Rodney McKay, Frottage, M/M, Wall Sex, getting in shape, sweaty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankTheSnek/pseuds/FrankTheSnek
Summary: "Oh I'll show you!" Rodney hissed at him. "Ibetyou I can pass your stupid PT test. I might not be a beefed up muscle head like your Marines but I can pull my own weight. In case you haven't noticed I do my fair share of work in the field!"In which Rodney decides to start working out and John gets the hots for him. Also John has sexy legs.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 16
Kudos: 106





	Get Fit

**Author's Note:**

> I have mixed feelings about this story. I like the end result but struggled a bit writing it. I kept going back an forth between thinking it was a fun idea and just a silly one. Almost tagged it as crack because the idea of Rodney exercising just seems so off. But hot sweaty men are fun so stuck with it and finally finished it.  
> \------

"What the hell is this?" Rodney questioned angrily as he approached John at his table in the mess. The soldier was sitting alone at one of the smaller tables near the windows and glanced around just to make sure Rodney wasn't accosting some poor scientist in close proximity.

"What's what McKay?" John asked when he determined that yes, Rodney's anger was directed at him.

"This!" Rodney said holding up a piece of paper for John to look at.

"Looks like the PT memo I sent out earlier. So what about it?" John shrugged and went back to his food.

"What about it? ’All members of off world gate teams will be required to pass quarterly PT tests starting the end of this quarter. Failure to meet military standards will result in off world probation with the potential for termination of off world mission team status'." Rodney aggressively quoted the memo as he sat down.

"Oh that," John said flippantly as he bit into the alien equivalent of an apple. "Doesn't apply to you."

"It doesn't? Oh well good," Rodney said sounding surprised, relieved, and very happy all at once.

"Yup already talked to Elizabeth about getting exemptions for all the civilian Gate team members. Thought we would have official approval for it from SGC by now but they're dragging their feet. Should have it in a couple weeks so tell your staff not to freak out." He smiled at his friend as he explained already predicting the mass panic the scientists were probably feeling over the announcement.

"Well that's very considerate of you." Rodney commented and reached out to snag the Jell-O from John's tray. It wasn't blue but was still worth stealing.

"Sure thing buddy. You know I wouldn't let them kick you off our team." He said casually thinking nothing of the comment.

"I'm sorry and what's that supposed to mean?" Rodney asked Jell-O forgotten and voice annoyed again.

"What? Oh...I mean just that," John paused because he hadn't meant anything bad by it but clearly Rodney had taken offense.

"You don't think I would be able to pass do you? You think I would fail and get put on probation or kicked off," the scientist accused voice a little high with indignation.

"McKay you’re a scientist not a soldier you shouldn't be expected to keep the same standards we do. That wouldn't be fair." John had meant the comment to pacify the other man but based on the way his brow creased in a frown he had failed. "I'm not saying you're _un_ fit you’re just not built like a soldier." If looks could kill John would have fallen over dead at this point. Deciding it was better to just put down the shovel before he dug himself into a deeper hole he renewed interest in his apple.

"Oh I'll show you!" Rodney hissed at him. "I _bet_ you I can pass your stupid PT test. I might not be a beefed up muscle head like your Marines but I can pull my own weight. In case you haven't noticed I do my fair share of work in the field!"

"Rodney I never said you didn't. I wasn't trying to—"

"So do you accept or are you chicken?" The scientist continued plowing right over John's attempt at an apology.

"Accept what?” John questioned now just confused. Then it dawned on him what Rodney had said. "You want to bet on whether or not you can pass the PT test?"

"That's right and I'll win too," Rodney stated like it was a fact as he crossed his arms defiantly.

"What are we betting exactly?" Sheppard questioned because okay this could be fun.

"Oh....well what do you want?" Rodney said clearly not having thought this through.

John paused for a moment thinking about what the scientist had to offer. "I want your snack guy." He finally said earning a confused look from his friend. "Whenever we have movie nights you always have the best stuff and I know none of it is properly requisitioned because I sign off on all of them. You have someone that brings stuff in special for you and I want in on it."

"Fine deal." Rodney said with a curt nod no bothering to deny it.

"What about you?" John offered and Rodney got a thoughtful look.

Really he wasn't sure what he wanted. Mainly just the pride of proving John wrong but what was the fun of a bet if you didn't get something out of it. As he thought a group of younger soldiers went running by on the path outside the window. Rodney got an evil little smile on his face, he knew what he wanted. "Short-shorts."

"Excuse me?" John was completely confused. Rodney pointed down the way toward the soldiers that were almost out of view and John snorted out a laugh. "What you mean ranger panties? What about them."

"They're standard issue right? You never wear them. I win and you have to wear them for workouts for say....a month?"

"You're kidding right? Why would you want me to do that?" John questioned with a laugh in his voice.

"Because the point of a bet is to A) earn something you want or B) humiliate the person that loses. You chose option A I’m choosing option B. So deal or are you chicken?" Rodney seemed very full of himself all smug and sure as he held out his hand to shake on it.

"Alright deal!" The soldier said reaching out to shake his hand. Really John didn't think Rodney had a snowball's chance in hell of winning. He doubted the other man even knew what a military PT test entailed but still. If the end result was him getting in on some extra chocolate and a bottle of good whiskey he saw no harm in letting the scientist try and fail.

\----

It wasn't until the next day that Rodney realized he might be in over his head. After looking up the standards for the US Marine core PT test he came to the unfortunate conclusion that taking up jogging and going to the gym occasionally where not going to be anywhere near enough to prepare him. Really in his opinion the standards were stupid because when the hell would anyone need to be able to do thirty push-ups in the field and whoever it was that came up with the standard of at least seventy crunches in two minutes was clearly a very evil person. He was also pretty sure he had never seen John do even one push-up or crunch ever in all time he had known the man.

Regardless we had laid out the change and was going to do his best to meet it. The test wasn't until the end of the quarter so that gave him four months to get ready. He could do this...with a little help. Which was why he was currently standing in the entrance of the gym looking for someone to provide that help. It was almost midnight and the room wasn't overly busy, but there were still a decent amount of soldiers—and even a few scientists—spread out using the equipment. Figuring out who to ask was going to be tricky.

Couldn't be one of his people. He would have zero respect for their authority and they would probably say no if he did ask. Couldn't be any of the fit hot I'll-kick-your-ass-for-looking-at-me female soldiers because well, he would just end up getting his ass kicked. So that only left the guys, most of which he was well aware found him rather annoying. That left him with...no one really. He was just about to turn around and leave resigning to come up with a new strategy and return tomorrow when someone came up behind him.

"Hey Dr. McKay what are you doing here?" Major Lorne asked as he approached.

"Major uh hello," Rodney said a little awkward but happy. Evan would be perfect. They had been friendly enough when Rodney had worked with him in the past. Kind but still full of authority.

"Didn't know you worked out Doc," Evan said moving past him and heading toward the treadmills set up along one of the windowed walls.

"Well I don't really," Rodney admitted as he followed him.

"You lost then? Cause that's normally what people do at the gym." The Major said lightheartedly as he got on one of the mills and started it up.

"Actually I was hoping to get in the habit of working out more." Rodney said watching as the other man started off into a brisk jog. "Problem is I don’t really know where to start and you know physical fitness can be dangerous if done improperly. It’s easier than most people think to injure yourself while—"

"Running is normally a pretty safe bet," Evan said cutting off the scientist's little ramble.

"Yes, well I suppose that's true." Rodney admitted and climbed on the treadmill next to Evan's. Starting it up into a mild jog a few levels below the soldier's pace.

"You know if you want to start up a routine I could help you out. Apparently SGC is making Colonel Sheppard crack down on the physical fitness standards. He said something about them thinking we’re getting soft being so far away without proper regulation."

Rodney hummed to himself. So that's what had brought it on. "Yes, actually I would appreciate that. I saw the memo."

"Don't go spreading it around cause it's not official yet," Evan started as he pumped up the incline and speed of his treadmill. "They're not going to require the civilian team members to comply. That's not part of your job."

"Yes well I would still like to show that I'm capable," Rodney said and readjusted the settings on his own machine. He was already starting to sweat. It was weird how much a difference adrenaline must make. Running for his life in the field felt much easier that running on the treadmill did.

"Lesson one: don’t mess with your incline yet. Work on your speed endurance first," Evan said pointing to the settings on Rodney’s treadmill.

Nodding Rodney turned it back down and kept listening as Evan went on to explain the basics of what he should know about getting into working out. "The biggest thing is not giving up," he was saying. "It takes thirty days to engrain something into your routine. If you can make it that long it becomes second nature. So really it's just the first little bit that's the hardest." Rodney nodded along as he listened. Thirty days he could handle that. How hard could it be really?

\-----

Harder than he had thought apparently. Evan had set him up with what he called an ‘easy’ routine to start with. Three days a week alternating between legs, core, and upper body workouts. Two weeks into it and Rodney was convinced the other man was trying to kill him. Why the hell did some people enjoy doing this? His legs and stomach were constantly sore and still going out on missions was not helping any either.

“Tell me again why I have to do all this stuff,” he was currently complaining as he got up from the leg press. By far his least favorite of the torture devises Evan had introduced him to. “The test is just running, pull-ups, push-ups, and crunches. Why can’t I just do those?”

“Because, if you don’t have well rounded fitness doing them will be harder. Getting in shape overall will make it easier.” The Major said as he handed Rodney his water. “Plus the evaluators are sticklers when it comes to form. If your form is off then it doesn’t count and you’ll end up doing twice as many reps as you actually need to. Trust me long run this is better. Oh and you don’t _have_ to do pull-ups and push-ups. It’s an either or thing.”

“If you say so,” the scientist sighed tiredly. “And good to know.”

“You’re doing good Doc.” Evan said smacking him on the shoulder in a friendly manner as he headed to the treadmills. “Come on cool down.” Rodney followed with an exasperated sigh. He still didn’t see how ending with a light jog was ‘cooling down’. Evan had explained it as something about how it was easier for your body to relax after strenuous activity if you eased out of it. Personally Rodney thought it sounded like BS and the soldier just wanted to make him work more. “Actually, I was thinking you could add some extra sets on your off days.”

“You’re trying to kill me aren’t you?” Rodney groaned.

“Nah pretty sure the Colonel would frown on that. He’s pretty fond of you.” Evan joked. “Nothing serious. Just five reps of all the PT test activities. Bump it up to ten in a couple weeks, then fifteen. You get the idea. You can just do it you your room, it’s not like you would have to come down here to do sit-ups and stuff.”

“Fine,” the scientist huffed turning down the speed on the treadmill to finish his cool down walking.

“Are you actually going to do it?”

“Yes I’ll do it. What makes you think I wouldn’t?” Rodney questioned indignantly.

“Because I know you’re not doing the cool down stretches I showed you. That’s part of why you’re so sore.” Evan said giving him a stink eye.

“Alright fine I might have skipped them a few times…most of the time.”

“Well stop it,” Evan said sternly and Rodney nodded. “I know you still aren’t enjoying this but your half way through your first month. Remember what I said right?”

“First thirty days is the hardest.” Rodney said as he shut off his treadmill. “You better be right about that and I doubt I will ever enjoy doing this. I fail to see how anyone actually could.”

\-----

True to his word six weeks into it and the routine of going to the gym had become much easier. Rodney even found himself dreading it less. He still didn’t enjoy it but it wasn’t nearly as tortuous as it had been to start with. Evan had added an extra day to his schedule putting him in the gym four days a week. The soldier had suggested bumping it up to five days eventually but that was where Rodney had put his foot down, four was plenty for his liking. He had also bumped up his off day reps, now doing ten instead of five which he had also decided was his personal cap. 

The Major had stopped accompanying him on his workouts. Apparently Evan normally got his gym time in during the early morning hours and running in to Rodney that first day had been a fluke. He still checked in on him at least once a week but mostly left the scientist on his own which Rodney didn’t mind. He had started bringing his tablet with him and propping it up on the little tray on the treadmill. He could read reports, experiment propositions and results just as easily while running as he could at his desk.

Honestly Rodney was suppressed with how productive he was being since he’d started working out. Originally he had thought it would have the opposite effect. With his time in the gym cutting into the normally late hours he kept in the lab and the physical exhaustion after forcing him into an earlier bed time. Rodney also found that he slept much more soundly after his work outs which in turn made it easier to focus and be productive the next day. Over all he was starting to think that maybe the people that worked out on a regular basis weren’t crazy after all. As an added bonus the positive side effects were starting to become physical as well.

“Dr. McKay you’ve been looking very well recently.” Teyla commented over breakfast one morning smiling pleasantly at him.

“Yeah what gives, you start working out or something?” Ronon asked his tone suggesting that he was mostly joking.

“Yes actually I have. It was brought to my attention that my physical standards weren’t up to par.” He cast a subtle side long glance at John as he spoke and the soldier had to fight the urge not stick his tongue out like annoyed child.

“Good for you,” the larger man said then broke into a grin. “Want to spar sometime?”

“No! Just because I’m being more active does not mean I want to fight you for fun.” Rodney said firmly crossing his arms over his chest.

For his part John couldn’t help but notice his friend’s arms. He had started to pick on the subtle changes to Rodney’s body over the last two months and he found it was starting to be a good look for the other man. Not that Rodney had been unattractive before but the muscle definition starting to show on his arms and flatter profile of his stomach were nice changes.

Honestly John had been halfway expecting Rodney to show up at his door that first day and call the bet off. Admit he had over reacted and was being silly. Now John was starting to think maybe the scientist might actually have a slim chance at passing.

It wasn’t that he had ever doubted that Rodney was capable of it, any person could do it if they put in the effort to get in shape. That was the part John had doubted. Putting in the effort. Rodney made no secret of how he felt about physical activity. What with complaining about the hikes they took on missions constantly. As well as poking fun at the—as he called them— meat head Marines, saying they were wasting their time.

As it turned out Rodney had put his ‘I’m better than you and can do it better than you’ attitude towards getting in shape and it was working for him. It didn’t hurt that Rodney’s frame was built for physical fitness, something that John had always noticed. His wide shoulders and sturdy torso better designed for strength than Sheppard’s own lean frame.

\-----

Despite noticing all of this it wasn’t until three months into the bet that John truly realized he was going to lose. They were out on a mission investigating the abandoned ruins of what had once been an Ancient out post. Per their usual luck the Wraith had shown up when they were making their way back to that gate. The darts buzzing in with that obnoxious hum of theirs as they dropped foot soldiers to chase them down.

“Split up!” John called as he turned to lay down cover fire against the stunner blasters being hurled at them. Ronon and Teyla veered off drawing at least half the foot party with them. As he and Rodney sprinted toward the Gate on their own it did not escape John’s notice that Rodney wasn’t struggling to keep up, his breathing easy and paced. It was only a moments distraction but even that was to long.

Suddenly the scientist was glancing over his shoulder shouting, “Sheppard watch out!” Rodney got off a few cover shots and John turned to help him but was too slow. A stunner blast clipped him on the shoulder sending him sprawling to the ground in a numb heap. He lay there staring to the ground mentally berating himself for getting distracted because, what the hell? He didn’t do that.

“Sheppard,” Rodney was calling as he turned him over. “You ok?” The scientist looked a touch panicky ducking and flinching as another stunner blast flew past them scorching an innocent tree.

John just grunted in an attempt to make his mouth work, arm twitching weakly where it lay draped over his P-90. A few more blasts went whizzing by and then Rodney’s hands were on him hauling him up. That was when John realized he was going to lose the bet.

It wasn’t the first time he had been injured on a mission and Rodney'd had to help him to cover. However, those other times he normally had Ronon or Teyla to aid him and it was more along the lines of helping John stand and limp alongside them. This time instead of slinging one of John’s arms over his shoulder and helping him stand, Rodney flat out picked him up. One arm behind his shoulders the other under his knees Rodney lifted him bridal style like he weighed nothing. John’s eye widened because 1) it was a shock and 2) it punched him right in the libido.

He didn’t really have time to process it further because then they were moving again as Rodney took off toward the Gate. When they reached it Teyla was already dialing and Ronon meet them with cover fire keeping the Wraith from closing in. There was the nerve wracking little pause as Atlantis verified their IDC then they were through and back in the Gate room.

“McKay,” John mumbled weakly hand twitching against the other man’s chest in a useless attempt to push away from him. Rodney was still holding him and while it was acceptable in the field, being held bridal style in front of a bunch of his men when there were gurneys available was just a touch degrading.

“What? Oh right sorry,” Rodney said cheeks blushing a little at the realization he was still holding the soldier. He laid him out on the gurney the medical staff had rolled up and explained what had happened as he walked with them to the infirmary.

While his team mates all got the standard once over John was stuck laid up in one of the uncomfortable hospital beds until the effects of the stunner wore off. He sighed as he lay in bed staring at the ceiling trying not to cringe at the horrible pins and needles feeling of the stunner wearing off. As he lay there John thought. Thought about how he had gotten distracted—which was completely unacceptable—about how easily Rodney had lifted him, and about the jolt of arousal the action had caused. It wasn’t that he had never felt attraction toward another guy before. He’d done his fair share of fooling around to blow off steam while on deployments.

It also wasn’t like he didn’t recognize that Rodney was—in his own way—attractive. It was just a different sort of attractiveness. Rodney was hot because of his big brain and sharp tongue. Because he was lethally sarcastic and made ridiculous hand gestures while he spoke. Sure to most people some of those traits would seem annoying instead of attractive but not to John. He found his friend’s personality sexy in an odd sort of geeky way.

It just wasn’t something John had ever planned on physically acting on or pursuing. Rodney was a team mate and his best friend. John had made the mistake of fooling around to close to home early on in his career and it hadn’t ended well. After that he had set down a rule for himself. Male or female you didn’t sleep with team mates. 

“Sheppard how are you feeling?” Think of the devil and he shall appear.

John turned his head, the action taking a decent bit of effort due to the sluggishness still lingering in his body. “Fine,” he replied simply. He wanted to say more but his tongue still felt heavy, like the way Novocain made your mouth feel after the dentist.

Rodney hummed in understanding and took a seat in the chair next to his bed. “Good. I just wanted to check in before I left. Got the all clear so.” He rolled his shoulders in a casual shrug and John couldn’t stop himself from following the motion with his eyes. “I’m looking forward to exploring the data we got from the outpost. From what I saw while we were there I’m pretty sure—”

Sheppard zoned out from his friends words as he talked. Taking the chance to observe the scientist. How had he missed that Rodney’s time in the gym was really starting to have an effect on him. It had been subtle a month ago but now it was pretty obvious looking at him. His arms were well defined, shirt sleeves stretched around them snugly. Same for his chest the fabric stretched across it nicely showing the subtle gain of muscle there. The other man’s pants seemed a little looser too. John wouldn’t be surprised if he would have to requisition a size smaller by the time this little four month challenge was up. Wasn’t that ironic because John would be getting new pants too. If you could even call ranger panties pants.

“Anyway, I’ll let you rest.” Rodney was now saying as he stood.

John gave a slow nod and smiled at his friend. “Thanks McKay…you know for today.” The scientist smiled down at him in a way that said the thanks wasn’t necessary. Then squeezed his shoulder and turned to leave. As he went John couldn’t help but watch his ass and it made him swallow thickly. Suddenly his rule of not sleeping with teammates was seemed a lot more challenging. 

\-----

Month four came and Rodney decided to his absolute shock that he actually was enjoying going to the gym. It was easier every day and he didn’t even cringe at the thought of it any more. It helped that he was personally quite pleased with how his body was looking. He had never been one to care all that much about his appearance. His intellect was his most attractive feature, something he still thought to be true. However, the first time he noticed one of the female officers checking him out in he mess it had been the biggest ego boost he’d felt in years. The first time one of them had actually hit on him in the gym he had been so surprised he’d nearly fallen off his treadmill.

It wasn’t like he was ripped or anything. The most muscle definition was showing in his upper body. He didn’t have a six pack or anything but his stomach had become nicely flat. The muscles thickening just enough for subtle lines of definition starting to show. It also wasn’t like he made any effort to flaunt what he looked like, dressing in sweats and plain T-shirts. Still it was nice to know that people had noticed the changes. Even if it did make a little nagging voice in the back of his head point out that they were the same people that had thought he was annoying and intolerable before getting in shape. It made Rodney realize just how shallow some people could be and really wasn’t that a little sad. 

However he didn’t really care about that. He wasn’t doing this for anyone but himself. The whole point was to beat John in the bet and Rodney knew full well he was going to pass the PT test. The idea of seeing John working out in those stupid little shorts put a wide grin on his face every time he thought about it. The soldier would look ridiculous with his scrawny legs on display and Rodney couldn’t wait to see it. 

He never really saw John at the gym. Apparently he got his time in during the early pre-dawn hours. Which was why when Rodney looked over and saw John on one of the treadmills he couldn’t help but be intrigued. Finishing the bench press set he was currently in the middle of he grabbed his water and took up the machine next to John.

“What are you doing here?” He questioned as he started up at his cool down pace. “Don’t you normally workout in the morning.”

“Oh you know just thought I would change things up a bit,” John said with a casual shrug.

“Yeah I’m sure. Came to check me out didn’t you?” Rodney asked pointing at him accusingly. Sheppard blanched at the statement nearly tripping over his own feet. “Just had to come see for yourself. I’m passing that test no problem and you’re going to be parading around in those stupid little shorts for a whole month,” the scientist continued not noticing John’s reaction to his initial statement.

John mentally breathed a sigh of relief that Rodney hadn’t meant checking him out in _that_ way and that he had missed his less than graceful reaction to the comment. The last thing John needed was his friend picking up on the fact that he had the hots for him. “Got to hand it to you McKay you might actually pull this off. I’ll admit I’m surprised.” John said smiling at him. “Good for you.” He chose not to acknowledge the part about him having to wear ranger panties for his workouts. He wanted to ignore that little fact for as long as possible. Rodney just gave him a friendly smile and kept jogging.

\-----

The next week the PT test came and went and just like Rodney knew he would, he passed it. The run had been easy. Crunches while not fun had been doable. The part that had almost gotten him were the push-ups. When Evan had told him form was important Rodney had assumed he was just being a stickler. As it turned out he had been very serious.

Minimum requirement of push-ups for his age was thirty-four, by Rodney’s count he did a total of forty-six but not according to his evaluator. After the tenth one he had called out as not proper form Rodney was ready to stand up and bite the Marines head off. Despite the obnoxiously strict standards he had got in his thirty-four. His scores weren’t perfect by any means but they were passing and that was all Rodney cared about. 

As soon as he got back to his room afterwards Rodney pulled up his email and sent a message to John. _‘Passed. Check the scores yourself. See you and your scrawny chicken legs at the gym tonight.’_ Grinning happily over his victory he hit send.

He was greeting with a very quick response that simply read _‘Fuck you.’_

\-----

That night Rodney was convinced John was backing out of the deal because he didn’t show up. The scientist was on the bench press grumbling about how he was going to give it to the soldier for not holding up his end of the deal. All his hard work and John thought he could just back out? That wasn’t going to fly.

“Need a spotter buddy,” John said from somewhere to his right.

Rodney glanced over to find John leaning against the weight rack. His eyes widened a little as they traveled up the long lean line of John’s body. No he definitely hadn’t backed out and _damn_ had he always had such long legs? Rodney’s arms wobbled a little at the sight and he quickly replaced the barbell in the uprights.

“Whoa you alright?” John said stepping closer his hands closing over the bar just as Rodney set it down.

No he was not alright because John Sheppard in ranger panties was standing over him. If it wasn’t for the mesh lining of the shorts Rodney would have gotten an eyeful of everything the soldier had to offer. Even with the lining it left very little to the imagination. Sitting up he hoped that the blush staining his face would be attributed to his workout. “Yeah I’m good,” he answered voice cracking just a little.

“Bet you thought I wasn’t gonna do it,” John accused. “Well ta-da here you go,” He said sweeping his hands down to gesture at his legs. Legs that Rodney once again was dragging his eyes over. “Happy now?”

Rodney didn’t exactly trust his voice at the moment so he just hummed and headed for the treadmills. Although really he desperately needed a different kind of cool down.

John followed leaning against the guard rail as Rodney started up the machine. “Saw your scores. Good job,” Sheppard complimented with a friendly smile.

“Thanks,” Rodney muttered glancing over at his friend.

Sheppard gave him an evaluating look. “Bets over why you still here?” 

Rodney shrugged. He really hadn’t been thinking about it when he came for his workout. It had been second nature, part of his autopilot setting. “Just habit now I guess.” And if four months ago someone had told Rodney he would be saying that the scientist would have laughed in their face.

“Good habit to have,” John said with a sly smile. Then another soldier was flagging him down and John turned to wave at him. “See you round McKay,” John drawled with a smirk as he walked away. 

Rodney watched him go positive he had imagined the flirty undertone to John’s words. No way was the other man interested in him. Not that Rodney would complain if he was, but Sheppard just wasn’t like that. He wasn’t into guys. Right? 

Looking up at the dark window he could see John’s reflection in the background. Spotting for the soldier that had called him away speaking casually. As he watched he swore he saw John look over at him and linger. _Was_ John into guys? Rodney glanced down and when he looked back up John wasn’t paying him any attention. Deciding it must have just been in his head Rodney focused on his cool down.

\-----

John had not missed Rodney’s reaction to the shorts and decided it was something that warranted further investigation. It had been easy enough to switch his schedule around and start coming to the gym at night instead of in the morning. He would show up shortly after the scientist and watch Rodney casually on and off through out his workout. 

It did not escape his notice that Rodney was doing the same thing. More than once John caught Rodney ogling him. The scientist’s eyes glued so tightly to John’s legs that he didn’t notice John looking back at him. It made John wonder if the other man had always had a thing for his legs and the bet had been a way to sneak a better look at them.

They did this little dance of watching each other for about a week. Really John had no clue why Rodney wasn’t making a move. Even prior to getting in shape confidence wasn’t something the scientist lacked when it came to hitting on people he was into. Cringe worthy as Rodney’s advances on Sam Carter had been the other man had gone for it blatantly and repeatedly.

By the end of that first week John was about ready to smack the other man and say, ‘Hello have you not noticed me checking you out too? Mutual orgasms could be happening by now you idiot.’ Finally tiered of doing the I’m-not-looking-at-you-you’re-not-looking-at-me shuffle John followed Rodney to the treadmills for cool down fully intending to make the scientist aware of his interest.

Rodney was focused on the console of his machine when John started up next to him. After a moment Rodney glanced over and John smiled his most inviting smile. “How’s it going McKay.”

“Good. Hot, sweaty, tired, but good.” Rodney said.

John almost laughed at the way the scientist’s eyes darted down to his legs and back up to his face with the words hot and sweaty. Subtlety, always one of Rodney’s weaknesses. John hummed as Rodney turned his attention forward again. Silence stretched between them as John thought about how best to broach the subject of the mutual orgasms they could and should be having. 

Glancing up at the windows John realized it might be easier than he thought. Rodney was blatantly staring at his reflection. The scientist’s eyes slowly scanning from his legs up his torso. When they landed on his face John locked eyes with Rodney’s reflection and gave his best seductive smile. “Sup Rodney.”

\-----

After the brief exchange of pleasantries Rodney went back to focusing on the console in front of him. A moment of quiet lapsed before Rodney subtly glanced over at his friend again. Since coming to the gym he made it a hard rule not to ogle other people while they worked out. Easier said than done sometimes when the female officers were doing squats in tight leggings that he was sure were not military issue. While he was—normally—able to resist watching the female officers apparently the pull of John in short-shorts was too much for him.

He couldn’t help sliding his eyes over the long stretch of Sheppard’s legs. It was odd because he was definitely more of an ass man than a leg man, but he couldn’t keep his eyes from following the soldier as he ran. The tight bunch of his calves, the way the muscle line across his thighs stood out. Rodney was pretty sure models would kill for long, toned, tanned legs like the soldier was sporting. Sure they were a little hair just like the rest of the man but really Rodney didn’t see that as a deal breaker.

Rodney liked his men the same way he liked his women, with a pulse and willing to sleep with him. John met at least part of that criteria. Pulling his eyes away from his friend he stared ahead at the panel on his treadmill. He had of course noticed that John was attractive—you would have to be daft not to pick up on it. While he didn’t make a habit of indulging in dirty thoughts about his friend Rodney would be lying if he said John hadn’t wondered into a few of his fantasies. However, fantasy and reality were two totally different things and intentionally ogling best friend didn’t seem kosher. 

Especially considering John was his straight best friend. While Rodney would admit he sometimes shot for partners that were out of his league, even he wasn’t egotistical enough to think he could convert someone to the gay side of sex. Shaking his head a little Rodney looked up to the wall of windows in front of the treadmills. He couldn’t keep his eyes from looking over the soldier again. Tracing up his legs, his lean torso, his handsome face, his eyes that were watching him back. Oh shit.

“Sup Rodney?” Sheppard drawled out slow and heavy with implication.

“Nothing. I have to uh—” Rodney stumbled a little feet catching against the belt. He caught himself on the guard rails but just barely. Smooth real smooth. Rodney was pretty sure he couldn’t have made things more awkward if he tired. “Well I’m done for the evening.” He finished lamely. Shutting down his machine Rodney was stepping off it and heading for the door before the belt had even fully stopped.

\-----

Rodney was back in his room and cursing himself for being caught looking. "Now he's going to think I'm some pervert that only wanted him in those shorts to ogle him." Rodney muttered to himself as he tugged off his sweat soaked shit. "How was I supposed to know he had super model legs under those baggy BDUs." Toeing off shoes and socks he kicked them off in to the corned with an agitated huff. Hands on the waistband of his sweats Rodney was about to push them down when the door slid open behind him.

"Excuse you," Rodney said indignantly turning to glare at John. 

"Took off in a hurry. Wanted to make sure you were ok," John said sarcastically not even tying to cover up the lie. Moving further into the scientist’s room John leaned against his desk. Legs stretched out in front of him and crossed at the ankle. He braced his hands on the edge of the desk giving Rodney a full view of his lean body. "So you ok?" John asked cocking his head to the side. 

"I'm perfectly fine, which I am sure you already knew." Rodney replied arms crossed over his naked sweaty chest.

"You definitely are that." John commented with a smirk eyes sliding over the other man’s well defined arms. Noticing this Rodney shifted his weight around a little. He was not used to being looked at like that. It was an odd sort of thrill. Dropping his arms to his sides Rodney let John see the expanse of his torso. Humming with approval the soldier took in Rodney’s body. The muscle of his chest and slimmer profile of his stomach sent blood rushing south rather quickly. "Exercise suits you McKay."

"Uh thanks," he said throat a little tight. John just leaned there looking at him with an expectant smirk and a cocked eyebrow. Rodney couldn’t believe this was actually happening. "Are uh....are we really doing this? I mean cause you’re not—are you?"

John’s response was uncrossing his ankles and letting his legs fall open in a way that left zero room for misinterpretation. The action made Rodney groan. Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth he took the offer. In heart beat he was between those legs, hands buried in John's thick damp hair and kissing him. Rodney could feel the heat rolling off of John mixing with his own exercise induced fever. It made him feel frantic, like things needed to be go, go, go; now, now, now.

Breaking the kiss Rodney grabbed John's shirt and pulled it up and off. The soldier must have felt the same urgency because he pushed Rodney back slightly to toe off his shoes and socks, and lift his hips in invitation. Rodney nearly moaned as he reached forward and tugged the tiny shorts down and off John’s hips. John kicked them across the floor and yanked Rodney back into the space between his legs. The scientist was more than willing to return to the hot cradle of John's thighs. Wide hands ran over those tone thighs, slick with sweat the hair damp against Rodney's palms.

Rodney leaned in to kiss John again, biting roughly at his lower lip. The soldier moaned and clutched at his shoulders; long fingers dancing across them and up to Rodney's neck encouraging him. Rodney moved from John's lips to his jaw swiping his tongue along the defined line of bone. The soldier’s stubble was rough under his tongue, the taste of sweat a salty heady tang against his taste buds. Rodney groaned moving his mouth higher to lick the shell of John's ear and nip it firmly. 

"Fucking—Christ McKay," John panted. The soldier’s hands were moving over Rodney's sides now. Nimble fingers tracing the hard lines of his ribs, sweeping around to slide against the slick skin and damp hair on Rodney's stomach. John dug his fingers in humming with pleasure at the feel of firm muscle where he knew baby fat had once lived. Hands traveling lower John tugged at the front of Rodney's sweat pants pulling them halfway down his ass and freeing his erection. The close proximity had their cocks brushing and John moaned at the contact.

Rodney surged forward simultaneously pressing further against John and pulling the soldier closer. It put John's ass right on the edge of the desk and instinctively he brought his legs up, thighs griping tightly around Rodney's hips. John pressed his face into Rodney's sweaty neck and smiled. "You know something I've never done?" He panted against the hot skin.

"What's that?" Rodney asked back absent mindedly as he traced his fingers down John's spine rocking his hips against the soldier.

John shuddered at the motion, pleasure dancing through him. It took a bit of effort but his managed to bring his hands back to Rodney's shoulders and push him back enough for them to be face to face. "Been fucked up against a wall." As he said it John moved his legs higher on Rodney's hips. Thighs holding the scientist tightly, knees squeezing against his ribs, heels pressed to the small of Rodney's back.

The action made the meaning behind the words clear and Rodney paused. Lean as he was, at 6’2” John was a lot of man. The last thing Rodney wanted was for this encounter to end with them tumbling ungracefully to the floor in a tangle of limbs and inevitable injury. "I don't think I can do that."

"Sure you can," John said and squeezed Rodney’s biceps before running his hands down over the muscle of his arms. "Got the guns for it," John chuckled at the stupidity of the comment and Rodney huffed at him. "Remember that mission a while back? You picked me up and carried me then.”

“That was different I was pumped up on adrenaline,” Rodney protested.

“And you’re not now? Come on,” John looped his arms over Rodney's neck leaning in to speak right in his ear. "Don't you want to find out if it's as hot in real life as it is in pornos?"

Rodney groaned because yes, yes he did want to find out. John's position had them pressed tightly together and Rodney could feel the other man’s cock rock hard and snugged up next to his own. Palming John's knees Rodney ran his hands down over the soldier's thighs. He paused there to grope the tone muscle of them, taut with the force he was using to wrap them around Rodney's hips. Then Rodney moved his hands lower sliding them down to John's ass.

The soldier lifted up and for a moment Rodney had a feeling of panic as John let all his weigh hang on him. Then he had his hands under John's ass gripping him tightly and holding the other man against his body. He stayed there like that for a moment getting used to the weight and utterly amazed that he was actually capable of supporting John. Then it was three quick strides to the nearest wall with enough room.

John let out a little huff when his back connected with it and Rodney could feel him smile against his neck. The soldier's arms wrapped more snugly around his shoulders then he relaxed sagging into Rodney's arms. It startled Rodney but he held on. Readjusting his hoisted John up a bit. Spreading his hands wider he repositioned them on the soldier’s ass. Fingers dipping into the crevice between his cheeks Rodney held him firmly, pulling John snug against his body.

"Oh yeah McKay come on," John breathed wetly in Rodney’s ear.

The encouragement sent tingles of pleasure flushing across his face and down his chest giving Rodney a full body shiver. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He had John Sheppard pinned against the wall. He was fucking Colonel John Sheppard against the freaking wall! Or he would be if he was actually moving. 

Groaning against the other man's neck Rodney rolled his hips forward firmly. His cock sliding against John’s stomach and shaft. The soldier let out a low drawl that might have been English of some kind but Rodney didn’t have the wherewithal to decipher it. All his focus was on the heat of John around him, the feel of the soldier’s cock against his stomach, his own cock throbbing alongside it.

Rodney set up a fast pace. No preamble of teasing and build up. Just raw need to chase down orgasms for them both. John was on board with the brutal pace, egging Rodney on with his sounds and body. The scientist could feel John's hands on his back. Gripping his shoulders and sliding down to palm the bone of shoulder blades. Rodney could feel the wet slide of sweaty skin as John did so. Felt it on his ass as well; John’s heels sliding against slick skin as they tried to maintain purchase at the small of Rodney’s back.

It made something primal coil tight in Rodney’s gut. His lizard brain screaming, ‘Yes! Take him he’s yours!’ And John was letting him. Just hanging on for the ride and letting Rodney have at it. Making dirty grunts and groans right in Rodney’s ear. Murmuring ‘harder, faster’ in a pleasure roughened voice. Suddenly Rodney wanted desperately to be inside John and not just rutting up against him. It was too late for that now and Rodney really hoped he would get a second chance at this to make it happen. 

Groaning low in his chest Rodney buried his face in John's neck and laved his tongue over the slick skin. The taste of sweat pungent on his tongue and sending his heart pounding just a little faster. He sucked at the hollow of John's throat tasting him there as well. The flavor of hot sweaty man sending a testosterone fueled bolt of pleasure to his cock. Rodney pressed John harder into the wall and gripped his ass firmer as he thrust against the other man. John was being louder now, probably too loud but Rodney didn't care. All he cared about was the drag of their cocks between them slick with precum and sweat.

John was rocking against him, canting his hips to meet Rodney every time the scientist pushed against him. John could feel his orgasm coming. The base of his spine tight with the wound up tension of it. It was going to be good, great, fantastic—

"Rodney fuck!" John's body arched against Rodney's hold on him. Hips pressing against the other man, back bowing away from the wall, his head thunking back against it. Pain would probably be blooming in his scalp if John wasn't currently dead to anything but the pleasure of his orgasm. 

Rodney felt John go lax against him, his legs barely managing their grip on the scientist’s hips. Rodney’s arms were starting to burn with the effort of holding the other man but it didn't matter because he was close. The wet slide of his cock through John's cum was erotic and dirty. A few more desperate presses against the soldier and he was there. Open mouth panting against John's neck as he erupted between them. He shuddered through it somehow managing not to drop John in the process. Rodney sagged against the wall pressing John against it with enough dead weight that the soldier had to protest.

"Squishing me," he mumbled not having enough energy to move his mouth away from where it was buried in Rodney's hair.

"Sorry, sorry." The scientist panted and stepped back from the wall. Still holding John he made the short walk to the bed and bent to set the other man down. The soldier didn't let go pulling at Rodney's neck until he got the message and crawled overtop him on the bed.

They lay there panting and staring at each other, faces flushed and sweaty. As Rodney tried to think of something to say he saw from his peripheral a bead of sweat drop down from the tip of his nose to land on John's cheek. He was about to apologize when John growled and grabbed the back of his skull in a strong grip.

The kiss was sloppy and dirty and hot. Amazingly mind blowingly hot. When John finally let his mouth go Rodney forgot what he had been about to apologize for. Sitting up he perched on the side of the bed still hovering over John. “That was...uh..." he paused to swallow thickly.

" _Nasty_ ," John filled in for him. Stretching he grinned widely and brushed the sweat damp hair back off his forehead.

Rodney couldn't object to that. They were both drenched in sweat and spattered with semen; the room a ripe mix of sex and manly BO. "Yeah," Rodney sighed out. His heart was finely slowing and the thrumming pulse of it under his skin was oddly satisfying alongside the residual pleasure of orgasm.

"Not that I’m not enjoying basking in our manly stench, but we should probably crack a window or something." John said voice teasing.

Nodding Rodney stood from the bed and shucked the sweat pants still hanging around his hips. Then went to the doors of his balcony opening them wide. The gust of fresh cool ocean air that entered the room sent his skin to goose flesh and he shivered pleasantly with it. "Oh its nice out," Rodney said over his shoulder and stepped out onto the balcony.

"McKay are you crazy!" John called making his way to the doors. "You're buck naked get back in here."

"No one can see. You really think I would be out here if people could see me? I’m not an idiot," Rodney scoffed rolling his eyes. 

Glancing at either end of the balcony John saw that Rodney was right. The weird fin like architectural detail the Ancients loved so much provided walls on both ends. Out in front of them was nothing but the vast darkness of ocean. "Man it is nice out," John agreed as he joined Rodney outside. Leaning forward John braced his forearms on the railing and stared out at the dark navy of the water. 

Rodney glanced over at him. His tan skin seemed pale in the limited light. The sweat sliding down John's back caught what little light there was and glittered back at Rodney as he eyed the soldier. Cursing himself Rodney turned to mirror John's position of leaning on the rail. His mind just couldn't stand still and was already full of questions. Things like: Why? Why now? Why not before? "Shepard did..." Sighing Rodney cut himself off deciding he didn't want to know the answer. 

Next to him John hummed and lulled his head to the side turning sex lazy eyes on his friend. “What is it?” John asked. Rodney just shook his head, his expression a touch down. Going out on a limb John took a guess. "You were going to ask if I found you attractive before you started working out, weren't you?"

"Did you?"

"Oh yeah," John drawled and stood turning to lean his ass against the railing. "How could I not find that big throbbing brain of yours sexy."

Rodney eyed him closely for a long moment trying to determine if there was any sarcasm to the statement. The soldier met and held his eyes giving Rodney one of his rare genuine smiles. Deciding that John had meant it he smiled back. "My brain is very sexy."

" _Very_ sexy," John parroted. "So when you chose me wearing short-shorts as a penalty for loosing were you trying to be a perv or was that just an unexpected side effect?"

Rodney snorted. "Unexpected but definitely not unwelcome side effect," he answered. Straightening Rodney rolled his shoulders. "Most definitely not unwelcome. I didn’t know you were into men.”

John smiled. “Some men. Only really nerdy ones with huge…” He paused giving Rodney a pointed look south. “Egos,” he finished.

They both laughed and Rodney punched John lightly in the shoulder. Groaning the scientist stretched his arms over his head causing his back to pop loudly. “That was much more fun than my normal cool down routine," he sighed. Next to him John started to laugh again.

"You know I’m really not sure you can count that as a cool down."

"Sure I can. I'm feeling much more relaxed now than I was after my workout so I’m counting it." Rodney paused and gave John's naked form a once over. "Think I might have to make it a regular part of my routine."

"Oh really is that so?" John asked not able to keep the smirk form his face or voice.

"Hmm yes. You know it takes thirty days to engrain something into your routine," Rodney said matter-o-factly.

"Is that right? Thirty days huh?" John gave a heavy put upon sigh. "Gee I just don't know if I can handle that. Seems like a long time. A lot of hard work," the soldier said voice full of sarcasm.

"Oh I bet you could," Rodney hummed with a smile.

"And what exactly are we betting now?" John asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Rodney laughed lightly heartedly. "Oh I have a few ideas," he said getting up in John's personal space.

They kissed. Long and slow in contrast to the frantic messiness of earlier. When they parted Rodney bent slightly and tucked an arm behind John's knees. The soldier made a startled sound but only complained a little bit as he was carried back inside bridal style.


End file.
